


Should have I brought my old racquet?

by FreakingOutGirl



Series: Son of a Exy! [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And Neil supports him, Andrew loves to mess with Kevin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Foxes dinner, High School Exy, Humor, Kevin and his fans, Kevin is way over competitive, Luke's teammates meet the Foxes, M/M, Renee just wants everyone to behave, Some Neil and Aaron needed talk, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Having Luke's teammates and the Foxes for dinner at the same time might be Andrew's best idea to keep Kevin from nagging them about their food, especially when everyone gets way over their heads because of a simple Exy game...





	Should have I brought my old racquet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bored_bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_bookworm/gifts).



> This one was actually prompted by Bored_bookworm. I hope you like it!

Neil and Andrew were moving around the kitchen, an old rock song playing in the background, preparing their dinner, when Luke’s yell made them jump.

“Dad! Old man! It’s an emergency!”

Neil immediately looked around for some kind of weapon and decided that they would only hindrance his fists, while Andrew took one of the kitchen knives and, looking back, took another, just in case. Both of them ran up the stairs, towards Luke’s voice, only stopping when they saw him, inside his bedroom, completely safe, with his phone in his hands and texting energetically.

“The fuck, Luke?” Andrew asked, the knives glistening in his hands, under the setting sun entering through Luke’s curtains.

Neil was still looking around, his fists raised, in search of the invisible assailant. Andrew moved the knives to the same hand, and with his empty one lowered Neil’s arms.

“George’s mom can’t have the team tomorrow for lunch! And no one else has a house big enough!” Luke was complaining, still looking at the phone, completely oblivious to Neil and Andrew’s previous state of kill or kill. When he finally looked up, Andrew was scoffing and Neil was rubbing his temples.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked and Andrew cursed idiotic kids and their fucking phones under his breath.

“You screamed, Luke! We thought there was a robber or something!” Neil exclaimed, his nervous system still in high alert.

Luke had the decency of looking mildly ashamed, expression that immediately evaporated as soon as he looked at his newest text message.

“Damn it! Leah’s parents can’t have us either… Hey…” Luke suddenly said, looking up, completely missing the still tensing mood of the room. “Can we have the team here? The house is huge and we would be comfortable…”

Luke looked hopefully at Neil and Andrew.

Andrew was ready to say no. Neil saw that and softly touched Andrew’s wrist.

“Tomorrow we have the Foxes’ dinner… I don’t know if we can have two separate big meals on the same day…” Neil replied, clearly uncomfortable that he had to say no to Luke.

And then, Andrew looked at Neil with something akin to mischief.

“Actually, we could have your colleagues for dinner, just make it a big get-together…” Andrew suggested and both Neil and Luke looked at him like he had grown another head.

“What?” Neil asked, his eyes

“Old man, a-are you suggesting a big p-party?” Luke stuttered, like the words, in that order, belonged to a foreign language.

“Yes…” Andrew replied slowly. “Call the kids, tell the team we can have them…” and he left the room, leaving behind two very bewildered guys.

Neil nodded absently and quickly followed Andrew, trying to understand who kidnapped his partner in everything and what they wanted to give him back. And how did they cloned him in the meantime.

“Andrew…” Neil called softly, observing him petting Doom, while King and Sir meowed in jealousy. “Are you alright? Is there something you want to tell me?”

Andrew looked at Neil then, noticing his worried voice and with a glint of evilness in his eyes, he finally answered Neil’s doubts.

“Can you imagine Kevin Day surrounded by overly-excited high school kids, bickering over his attention, begging for pictures, autographs and whatever? And just how that can get us away from his fucking nagging about our fridge and Luke’s schedule and his racquet and his training…” Andrew replied and with every word Neil’s smile opened more.

“I knew there was a reason I put up with you all these years…” Neil answered and Andrew closed the distance between them, backing Neil against the corridor’s wall.

“Really, junkie?” Andrew whispered, next to Neil’s ear and the striker shivered and bit his lip. “That’s what I thought…” but before Andrew’s lips could fall all over Neil’s, Luke’s voice echoed from his room again.

“Hey, guys, can we not warn Uncle Kevin about my team coming?” Andrew smirked at Neil, and finally their lips touched. If Luke wanted to say something else, the noise from the corridor and Neil’s small giggle told him everything he needed to know, including that he should close his door…

 

* * *

 

 

“Neil! Neil! Neil!” Matt’s arms surrounded Neil while his voice boomed next to his ear and the younger man felt himself being elevated from the floor.

“Yes, that’s his name, good one, Matt!” Allison’s voice came from behind Matt’s massive body. “Now let me get a good look on him…” and Allison pushed Matt aside, her calculating eyes watching Neil from head to toes. “You clean up good, Neil… and great choice of fashioner…” she said with a smile and Dan chuckled beside her.

“I bet the clothes you send him are the nicest ones he has…” Dan said and Allison tsked.

“I hope Andrew buys him more clothes than just those… I can still remember the stuff he bought for Neil in college, that guy might cut you up but he has a cool sense of style...” Allison said and behind Neil, appeared Andrew, cleaning a fake tear from his eyes.

“Really touched, Reynolds… Didn’t know you were a fan…” Andrew’s sarcastic voice made Allison act like the mature grown up woman she was and show him her tongue. Andrew ignored her, walked towards the stairs and disappeared from view.

“Now, where is my favorite nephew?” Allison asked and Dan, Matt and Renee yelled in disagreement. "When your kids can say my name properly I will reconsider..."

“Where are the kids, Dan?” Neil asked, searching for the two small hurricanes.

“With Coach Wymack… He went to a camping trip and Abby needed someone that didn’t know how to fish either…” Dan smiled, and patted Renee’s big belly. “Don’t worry, he will babysit for you too…”

Renee smiled and feeling Neil’s curious look, she looked at him.

“You can touch, I’m not going to explode…” Neil chuckled, recalling how Dan’s labor started in that same house, but nevertheless, his hand moved softly over Renee’s belly.

“This is weird!” Neil laughed, feeling the baby kick.

“Are you thinking about giving me a younger sibling?” Luke suddenly appeared under Allison’s arms and Neil rolled his eyes at him.

“Like you are not good enough already…”

Luke froze and then opened up in a smile.

“That was really sweet, Neil, even if disguised under a sarcastic tone…” Matt clapped Neil’s back.

“Neil!” Nicky’s voice could already be heard, even from the car he shared with Aaron, that Aaro was still parking in front of the house.

Luke guided the first four foxes, clearing the entrance, so Nicky could run to Neil and hug him fondly.

“Cousin!” Nicky yelled when Andrew appeared from the stairs with old Exy racquets in his hands. “Hum… did I miss the memo? Should I have brought my old racquet?”

“Andrew…”

“Aaron…”

“Neil…”

“Nice to see you, Aaron…” Neil broke the game of one word with a grin and Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Are you really carrying racquets from your own will?” Aaron asked, following the rest of the group into the living room.

“It’s for the kids…” Andrew replied.

“K-kids…? As in plural?” Nicky repeated. “Andrew! Did you…? Neil!”

“Neil! You have an entire Exy team in your yard!” Dan appeared, laughing, and Nicky’s eyes widened.

“Did you adopt an entire team?” Nicky asked, rounding on Neil and the striker only laughed, while following Dan to the backyard.

“It’s Luke’s team, moron…” Andrew explained. However Nicky’s surprise didn’t disappear.

“You receiving, in your house, an entire team of Exy obsessed teens is as shocking as you adopting them…” Nicky replied.

“Are you serious, Nicky?” Aaron asked, his eyes moving around the Foxes standing around.

“We are not teens and Andrew loves us!”

“Refuted…” Andrew replied, over his shoulder and Nicky scoffed.

“Hello, Nicky, Aaron, it’s nice to see you! How are Erik and Katelyn?” Renee appeared from the back yard, and looked around at the newcomers.

“Renee! Hi! What a belly you have there! Oh! Erik is great! Maybe we will think about a kid too, who knows?” Nicky laughed at the idea, and Andrew rolled his eyes, imagining his crazy cousin taking care of a kid.

“What?! I took care of you and Aaron!” Nicky turned at Andrew and they started bickering, while Aaron and Renee spoke softly about Katelyn and his work in the hospital, Renee sharing stories about working with the Peace Corps and how her husband was currently helping in a village close to Egypt.

When Kevin entered the room, complaining about their lack of security by leaving the front door open, Andrew barely looked at him and Nicky waved him away, the both of them still arguing with each other about the best way to raise a kid. Aaron nodded at Kevin and Renee approached him, kissed his cheeks and smiled at his complimentary words about her pregnancy.  Leaving the four of them behind, Kevin moved towards the back of the house, probably in search of the other Exy obsessed player.

Suddenly, an uproar made the three cousins and Renee shut up and look back at the yard, where it looked like a small rebellion was taking place.

"Fucking exy fankids..." Andrew groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

“What about we play a little game?” Dan spoke over the noise around the table, the smokes of the barbecue still lingering over the deserts.

The kids looked at her with excitement. Luke turned to face Andrew and begged with his eyes. Andrew sighed, rolled his eyes and rose from the table. Around him, everyone turned to look at him.

“Dismount the table!” Andrew ordered and Matt whooped in happiness, pumping his fist in the air.

In seconds, the yard was clear of the table and any residues of food. Neil distributed Exy racquets, ignoring Kevin’s complains about the age of them, and seeing Luke’s team take out their own racquets. Neil wondered if Luke predicted this outcome and warned them to come prepared.

The twelve kids separated, with one team being commandeered by an excited Kevin, and the other by a rather bored Andrew. Everyone looked surprised when Andrew moved to stand next to one of the teams, but for once, Nicky actually kept quiet about it, even if Allison elbowed him, trying to deceive him into saying something dumb.

Andrew stood at one end of the yard, while Luke stood opposite him, both guarding goals, smaller than the ones used in games, but that Neil and Luke usually used to train at home.

Kevin smirked at Andrew and Andrew flipped him off. Neil sighed, making a mental inventory of his first aid kit. At least he had enough experience to take care of the kind of injuries a bunch of high school kids and two morons could inflict. 

“You are going down, asshole!” Andrew growled and Kevin snarled.

"Please, calm down, let's not hurt each other!" Renee asked with worry showing in her voice, her big belly keeping everyone away, in case they could hurt her or the baby.

"We are going to show those fuckers what it means to be a champ!" Kevin bellows, the kids around him clicking their racquets, while Andrew's team cracked their knuckles and glared at them. Neil laughed at the way the kids mirrored the adults, Kevin's team with calculating eyes and Andrew's with scoffing expressions on their face.

"Should I start calling 911?" Allison asked, with her phone already in her hand. Neil wondered if she was, in reality, actually recording the real side of Kevin Day...

As soon as Neil whistled, a poor substitute of a game’s buzzer, the two teams moved towards each other. It was clear they were teammates, they knew each other rather well, and even with Kevin’s screams for them go faster, the kids were having more fun than actually trying to win the game. Kevin and Andrew were another thing altogether. They snarled and cursed at each other so much the kids were starting to snicker between them, seeing their idols in a whole new light. Now all of them were starting to believe Luke’s stories about his crazy family.

After half an hour of madness, and five minutes of Neil trying to stop the game, Allison stepped into the middle of the teams, kicked the ball, towards Neil’s arms, with her seven-inch stilettos, and walked out.

“Allison! We have to train!” Kevin yelled, before remembering that he was not back at Palmetto, training with the Foxes. His old team started laughing at his slip and Kevin grumbled under his breath.

During the rest of the time Luke’s team was around, Kevin stood beside them, teaching them how to shoot against a very disagreeing Andrew. No one needed to know what Neil said to make him do it... And while that, Neil, with a more calming voice, shepherded the kids that Kevin pissed off already and helped them polish their skills. It was easy to see the way Andrew changed between helping Kevin (bored eyes, grumbles, snoring sounds) and Neil (attentive eyes, ready hands and a light smile at the end of it, that no one could call a smile). 

Dan was talking with Matt and Nicky about the potentiality of some of the kids, while Allison was discussing baby names with Renee and then with Neil, when he moved away from the kids, after making sure Andrew and Kevin wouldn't kill each other. Aaron was watching his twin brother and his nephew, with calm eyes.

“So, what do you think?” Neil suddenly asked and Aaron jumped, not having noticed that Neil stepped away from the girls and was now beside him.

“About what?” Aaron asked, slowly turning to look at Neil.

“Do you finally think this was a good idea?” Neil asked, nodding at Luke’s easy laugh, while he softly touched Andrew on the shoulder.

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned to look at the group in front of him. The kids from the team were saying their goodbyes, and were high-fiving Andrew, before waving at the rest of the adults and leaving. All of them cheered at Neil when he yelled "Go, champions!". When the last kid disappeared and Kevin approached for a water bottle, while Luke and Andrew stood in the middle of the yard talking about something in low voices, Aaron finally looked at Neil again.

“What? Do you want a Nobel Prize?” Aaron asked and Neil grinned.

“For living with your sunshine twin for so long, he better get it!” Allison replied from behind Neil, and Aaron sneered at her.

“I’m the one that should get a consolation prize for having to put up with him!” Andrew said, hearing Allison’s words when he finally moved toward them again.

“I don’t know what you are getting annoyed about, when you have the best prize you could ever ask for…” Luke piped in.

“I know, right? Having me in their lives is the best thing ever!” Matt’s laughing voice came from behind Luke, that was pouting, enveloping him in a bear hug and almost squeezing him to death.

“Uncle Matt! I’m not a kid anymore!” Luke complained and Matt ruffled his head.

“You will always be that scrawny little kid we saw all those years ago!” Nicky said, in a dreamy voice. “Soooo cute! I wanted one just like you!”

“Thank god Erik is the sane one in that relationship…” Dan commented.

Nicky’s pout was almost an exact replica of Luke’s, a few minutes ago.

 


End file.
